Jump
by musicxlife4
Summary: JJ and Morgan are on a plane alone together and JJ sees many new sides of her friend that she didn't know existed. Rated M for smuttiness. My entry for the PYOP challenge on "Chit Chat on Author's Corner".
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hey guys! This is my entry for the PYOP Challenge over at "Chit Chat on Author's Corner". My pairing is JJ/Morgan, of course! My prompt is "Character A threatens to push Character B out of the airplane without a parachute. This one took a while for me to come up with something considering I don't want to make them hate each other! We'll see how it goes. Hope you like it!**

Jump

"Oh! And the blonde claims victory again!" JJ laughed as she pulled the pile of coins towards her.

Morgan groaned as he leaned back in his seat on the BAU jet. He and JJ were on their way back from a case in Cleveland, Ohio. It was a series of rapes, but no death. JJ went to talk to the victims and make them feel more comfortable, while Derek went to make a profile. Normally the whole team would have gone, but the police had some clues, and were fairly close to finding the rapist, they just needed a little help, so only the two of them went. The rest of the team was working on a local case.

"I can't believe I'm losing poker to a woman!" Morgan exclaimed. "This is a man's game for crying out loud!"

"I think you're forgetting that I grew up in a neighborhood full of boys," the blonde said as she counted out her earnings.

"Well whatever. Remind me to never play this game with you again. I'm broke now."

"Oh, stop whining, you big baby. Don't be bitter just because I'm incredibly terrific while you're simply average," JJ teased.

"Me? Average? Come on, now," Derek lifted up his shirt and pointed to his chiseled abs. "These, my friend, are not average."

JJ rolled her eyes. "Whatever helps you sleep at night."

Derek put his shirt back down and walked over to a window.

"Too bad your poker skills wouldn't help you if an UNSUB tried to throw you out of an airplane," Morgan said seriously as he turned to her.

JJ looked up from counting her coins and gave him a questioning look.

"I'm just worried about you, JJ. You go out there in the field with us, and you barely have any real self-defense training," Derek said solemnly.

"Woah. We were just playing a rousing game of poker and now you look like you're going to cry. I'm fine, Derek. I've had self-defense training, and in case you don't remember, I'm a really good shot," JJ said, giving him a reassuring smile. "Besides, if a bad guy wanted to get you off of an airplane, not that we would ever be in that situation in the first place, but if he did, flashing him your abs probably wouldn't scare him away."

"Yeah, but the muscle behind these babies would certainly make it harder."

"Derek Morgan, are you implying that I am weak?" she gasped in fake pain from his words.

"Weaker than me, and a good number of the serial killers that we deal with every day. I just want you to be careful, and maybe take some more classes in self-defense."

JJ really was shocked this time, and a little hurt that her friend didn't think she could take care of herself. "I'm fine, Derek. I can handle myself."

Morgan raised an eyebrow, thinking about how he could get through to her. An idea came to him immediately.

"Stand up, JJ."

"Why?"

"Just do it."

JJ got up and stood a few feet away from her co-worker. "Derek, what are you doing?"

Morgan crouched down like a lion preparing for the kill. An evil smile played on his lips and he tensed his muscles. JJ took a few steps back, not knowing what to make of his strange behavior. Before she knew it, Morgan was charging towards her. She only had a second to realize what was going on since the plane was so small. Morgan grabbed her around the waist and pinned her against the wall of the plane.

"Morgan! What in the world are you doing?" JJ shouted as she struggled against him. It was to no avail. She couldn't release herself from his big hands and strong arms that had her pinned.

"That was too easy, JJ. See what I mean?" Derek panted as he strained his muscles to keep her against the wall. "You shouldn't be in the field with us."

"Get off of me!" the blonde yelled as she continued to try to push him off of her.

Morgan back away a tiny bit, enough room for her to breathe, but quickly grabbed her waist again and carried her toward the exit.

She was genuinely scared now. Derek had never acted like this around her before. He put his hand on the Emergency Exit handle and flexed his fingers, threatening to pull it.

"Promise me that you will let me train you some more, or I will throw you off of the plane," Derek demanded.

"Give me a break. You aren't going to throw me off of the plane," JJ said. She was still scared though. She would never think that he would actually do it, but his behavior had been surprising today. Maybe she shouldn't be so sure about what he would or would not do.

"Do you want to find out?" he threatened. He tightened his grip on the handle.

"Okay! Okay! I'll take some stupid training sessions with you!" JJ exclaimed.

Derek smiled and set her down. JJ straightened her shirt out and turned to face her coworker with animosity in her eyes.

"Don't you ever do that to me again, Derek Morgan!" JJ shouted exasperated, her finger poking Derek in the chest repeatedly.

"I'm sorry, babe. You know I was only doing it because I care about you. I would never want to find out that you got hurt or kidnapped in the field and know that I didn't do anything to help prevent it," Derek said softly as he placed his hand on her shoulder.

JJ's flames were being watered down by each word that came out of his mouth. She didn't realize he cared about her that much. Maybe she could show him how much she cared about him?

JJ grabbed the hand that was on her shoulder and brought it up to her mouth, rubbing her lips against his rough knuckles. The action caught Derek off guard, but he soon found himself savoring the feeling of her lips against his skin, and wondering what would happen if he took her lips with his own and expressed the true depth of feelings for the blonde woman in front of him.

Morgan didn't have to wonder long before JJ reached up to the back of his neck and pulled his head down so that she could reach his lips with her own. Morgan opened his mouth to give JJ's probing tongue entrance. After a few seconds Morgan finally got a hold of himself and grabbed JJ by the shoulders, holding her at arms length.

"JJ, what's going on?" he asked, hoping that she wouldn't realize that it was a mistake and she never should have kissed him. He wanted to take her as his own, but not if she didn't realize what she was doing.

"I want you, Derek. All of you. I didn't know you cared about me as much as I care about you, and now that I know I don't want to waste another second pretending to not have these feelings," JJ panted as she began unbuttoning her shirt.

Derek stopped her hands with his. "JJ, are you sure?"

She looked into his big, brown eyes, full of concern. She brought her lips to his again, hoping that would answer his question. It did.

He finished unbuttoning the rest of her shirt and pulled it off of her shoulders. She returned the favor by pulling his dark green t-shirt over his head and throwing it on the ground. He pushed her up against the wall again, but this time he was gentle. He groaned as she rolled her hips against his hardening number and she moaned out his name. His hands were tangled in her hair as she began unbuttoning his jeans.

Derek freed his hands of her hair and moved down to her jeans while simultaneously moving his lips down to her neck. He nipped and kissed as much of her skin that he kissed reach, and then nibbled on her ear a little bit. The action made JJ sigh in pleasure as she felt her jeans being pushed down her long legs. She dipped her head down to catch Morgan's lips with her own again.

They continued removing each other's clothing excitedly, never breaking their kiss. Passion filled the air as they came closer and closer to taking the next step and going all the way. Morgan didn't know what to do with his hands. He wanted to explore her body, but at the same time he wanted to hold her as close to him as possible. They switched back and forth between the two options until JJ put some space between their faces.

"I'm ready," she whispered as she rubbed her hand up and down the rock-hard abs Morgan had been bragging about earlier.

He nodded and took her into his arms. He carried her to the biggest couch on the jet and laid her down. He leaned in and kissed her again, soft and sensual. She needed him to enter her bring a release that she's been needing for months now.

"Please, Derek," she panted as she spread her legs a little, hinting at exactly what she wanted.

Morgan was more than ready to oblige to her pleas. He entered her slowly. She cried out when she felt him against her core. He finally went in all the way and began thrusting mercilessly. They moved in perfect synchronization, bringing the other more pleasure than they had ever experienced.

JJ hit her climax hard. She screamed so loud Derek was sure the folks at BAU heard her. He continued his thrusts for a few moments before he too was emptied.

Before he removed himself, Derek propped himself up on his elbows and looked into her piercing blue eyes. He moved a strand of golden hair from her forehead as he leaned down to kiss it. She smiled up at him. She couldn't believe what they had just done. She knew that she had initiated it and that she pushed it into action, but JJ couldn't believe that she had given so much of herself to a man whom no more than thirty minutes ago had threatened to throw her out of the airplane.

She didn't care. She leaned up and kissed Derek's lips again before he removed himself from on top of her and began gathering their clothing.

They got dressed in silence, but both were smiling at the other as they pulled on their pants and shirts.

After he was dressed, Morgan came over to where the smiling JJ was standing and planted another kiss on her lips.

"So when are we going to start that training of yours?" JJ asked with a smile.

"How about tomorrow?" Derek suggested.

"Sounds good to me."

They sat down and talked for the remainder of the plane ride. When they had reached Quantico, Morgan grabbed JJ's elbow before she got off of the jet.

He brought his face inches from hers, breathing in the lilac smell of her hair.

"I love you," he whispered.

She closed the space between their lips and enjoyed the sweet taste of him before JJ broke the kiss and brought her mouth to his ear.

"I love you too, Derek."

***Okay guys, there you have it! The smut at the end there was a surprise. I don't really know where it came from considering I never write stuff like that, but I think I like it. I'm please that I came up with an actual plotline for this story because I was struggling with my prompt. Anyways, please review and check out my other stories too! I have a Higher Ground one, another JJ/Morgan one, and I'm about to start a JJ/Emily one. SO check it out! Thanks! And REVIEWWWWWWWW please :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Hey ya'll! Sorry it's taken so long to visit again. I literally don't even get on the computer anymore. I am ALWAYS either at school ro at work. I don't even remember what my family looks like anymore. Haha just kidding. Anyways, I got a lot of requests for a continuation of "Jump" so because I love you all….I complied. Being the proffessional author that I am (sarcasm), I'm just making this up as it comes to my fingertips, so I don't know how much smut there will be or whatever, but please read and enjoy! (REVIEW!) :) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds or any of it's characters, unfortunately.**

The Gym

As promised, Derek brought JJ to the gym the next day to show her some of his moves when dealing with aggressive unsubs. They went on with it for an hour before JJ got tired of his lesson.

"You're going easy on me," she complained.

"No I'm not."

JJ fixed him with a hard look.

"Okay, Okay," Derek raised his hands in defeat. "I just don't want to hurt you."

"Well, you weren't too concerned with that yesterday when you threatened to throw me off of the plane," JJ mouthed back smartly.

"But now that you understand the danger, I don't want to scare you like that again."

"Derek, I would rather be a little flustered right now with you than ready to shit my pants when an unsub tries to attack me," JJ joked.

"Okay, fine," Derek said in defeat. He crouched down, ready to pounce.

JJ prepared herself for his rock hard body to clash into her own soft one. She wanted to feel their bodies together again like they were on the jet. She wanted to just wrap her arms around his thick neck and lean into his chiseled abbs.

Derek lurched forward towards the petite blonde and grabbed her around the waste. She struggled, but she wasn't as helpless as she had been the previous day. She nearly got him off of her, but he twisted his body around wuickly and landed on top of her. They were chest to chest, breathing in each other's steggered breaths. JJ laughed as Derek's hand came down to stroke her cheek. She leaned her head up and pulled him into a passionate kiss, full of love and sweat.

Things quickly took a dive into scandelous as both parties began whatever clothing they could reach. Images from their previous love sessions flooded Morgan's mind as he continued to graze JJ's neck with his teeth. She was so soft. He wanted tot ake her right away, but he was a gentleman. He did not just rip off all of the clothes and then claim his prize. He would earn his prize.

She let loud moans escape her lips as Derek touched her all over. He rubbed in all the right places and kissed in just the right spots. She couldn't handle it anymore, she wanted to feel all of him. She wanted him inside her. She moved so that her hips were in the perfect place for him to enter.

Derek picked up the hint and willingly obliged. He thrust deep inside her and continued until they were both shouting each others names in pleasure. He rolled off of her panting. He took in how she looked- sweaty, flushed, and beautiful.

She leaned into him and smiled because she knew that she had started a life full of surprises and romance with the man that she loved. They lay like that for a few minutes and finally get up to get ready for work. They were going to spend the rest of their life together pleasing each other as they had just done.

****Ahhhh! Guys I know that was SUPER short, but it needed to end there! I just wanted this to be a two-shot. Adding anythign else would have dragged it out longer. So I'm sorry, but if you want a longer JJ/Morgan story then you should check out my other one "Unexpected". It's a good read if I do say so myself :) Anyways, I hoped you enjoyed! Please read and REVIEW! You will make my day! Goodnight!**


End file.
